


Shocked

by RatMonarch



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, M/M, Mid-Canon, Pre-Slash, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatMonarch/pseuds/RatMonarch
Summary: After Light accuses L of liking Misa, L makes a confession that shocks him to the core.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Shocked

“Bye Light-kun, Ryuzaki-kun!” Misa called, as she skipped back to her bedroom. 

Light patiently waited until the blonde-haired girl had disappeared from sight, before he turned to L and said, “You like Misa.”

He didn’t say it accusingly, more as just a statement of fact. He’d seen the way L stared at Misa. Whenever the girl was in the room, it was like the black-haired man couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. 

L didn’t blush or look away like most people confronted with a crush would. Instead, he just began stacking sugar cubes on a plate as he calmly said, “Yes, but not in the way you’re thinking of. I’m merely a fan.”

Light opened his mouth to protest when L interrupted him by saying, “I have someone I like better anyway.” 

Light blinked, his curiosity now admittedly piqued. It wasn’t often L let information about himself slip, especially with something as personal as crushes. 

“Really? Who?” Light pressed. Was it Wedy? The woman was attractive and L did seem rather forgiving of her criminal past-

“You, Yagami-kun,” L said, not only interrupting Light’s thought process, but completely short-circuiting it. 

His face must have translated his shock as L blinked and said, “I’ve never seen you look so surprised, Yagami-kun. It’s quite amusing.”

Waving a dismissive hand, L continued, “Don’t worry I won’t let it interfere with our working relationship. Speaking of which, recently Yotsuba-”

As L began detailing about recent intel about Yotsuba, Light continued to stand in stunned silence, hardly paying attention. 

Why was he wishing L would show him that he meant what he said?

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick I wanted to post. Not my best work, but hey, I wanted to give L/Light a solid try at least once. 
> 
> As always, critique is appreciated. 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
